Fast and Far
by MssHappyCat
Summary: Stiles eventually drifts too far from the Hale Pack to be considered Pack. It starts the summer of Stiles' Junior year in High School. "One day, baby boy, you'll go fast and far! But, little fire starter, Never forget where you came from, or who you are" Stiles remembers his mom gentle voice lulling him to sleep before she was gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Fast and Far

Chapter 1

It's the end of junior year and Stiles spends long spans of time alone, he doesn't like to be alone but with his Dad working as much as he can (Stiles likes to pretend his dad isn't avoiding him), Derek training his pack (which doesn't include Stiles, apparently), Scott dating Alison and/or Isaac (Stiles doesn't know what's going on there and he hasn't felt comfortable enough around Scott to ask), Derek dating Erica (Oh the drama and heart break Stiles silently suffers through), Jackson being a douche (no surprise here), and Peter being a super creep (who gives Stiles knowing looks whenever Erica and Derek are in the same room), Stiles is alone a lot.

When his Dad tells Stiles they are leaving for a family reunion a week after summer break starts he thinks nothing of it. When he hears his dad speaking to his aunt about Stiles needing to get to know all his cousins better he gets a little curios. Over the last few days of school Stiles overhears his dad planning to send him off to Washington. Stiles doesn't know how he feels about his dad sending him away.

Stiles ends up spending his whole summer in Bellingham Washington with his aunt and five cousins. It's the best summer since before high school.

Stiles loves his aunt and uncle and five cousins. Sasha is Stiles' age and is his long lost twin sister and he loves that they just "get" each other. They complete each other's sentences. Have intricate codes and inside jokes and spend most of their days geeking out over video games, comics, movies, and tv shows. Sasha has a car and so they spend many days in Seattle, they hit Portland, and they make a run to the Oregon coast. It's colder then California but it is nice and sunny in Bellingham. Sasha and his aunt guarantee it's nice all year round but they sound super sarcastic so he doesn't believe anything they say.

Stiles' baby cousin is six years old and is the biggest tomboy princess Stiles has ever met. She has a full set of superhero princess outfits (princess Batman is Stiles' favorite) that she wears while jumping in sprinkler mud and during tea parties (Stiles' aunt tries to insure she changes after getting completely dirty). Stiles loves her and little Annie has him wrapped around her little finger.

There is a fourteen year old cousin but he is so full of drama and better than the whole family (Stiles' aunt assures him it's just a phase) that he spends most of his days looked in his room listening to music on his lap top while on Facebook or his phone (texting up a storm). Stiles doesn't know what he could spend so much time texting about, the kid barely does anything.

Stiles' other cousin is ten years old and is really into Pokémon. Really into Pokémon.

Stiles' older (by three years) cousin is named Derek and Stiles gets a kick out of how different he is from the alpha. Cousin Derek is quite, sweet (getting snacks and random trinkets from stores for his siblings just because), and loves playing with his brothers and sisters (Stiles respects a guy who would sit through a tea party with his baby sister and her crazy friends just because she asked), and spends most of his days reading or on doing homework. Cousin Derek is majoring in computer science at the local university and is spending his summer getting non major requirements out of the way.

Stiles enjoys the first month of summer werewolf free. He doesn't get any texts from Beacon hills (his dad calls) and he doesn't know what to think about that. He didn't even tell them he was leaving because he just got so busy packing and worrying about his dad's diet. Stiles kind of expected someone to wonder where he went or how he was doing, maybe even someone needing some google-fu? But no, it's all quiet on the Beacon hills front.

So Stiles and Sasha tear up the town, and some towns over. Stiles is having a ball and is really liking the no werewolves or supernatural crisis thing when he suddenly meets Julian. Then things get interesting.

Cousin Derek (Cousin Derek looks amused every time Stiles adds the cousin to his name) has friends over one night. They're over to halo it up and Sasha and Stiles decide to crash Derek's room to join in. Sasha has a majorly awkward crush on Derek's friend Jessie who weirdly tolerates her even if Derek looks unhappy when they talk. Stiles has strategically placed himself in an open seat not next to Sasha to hopefully "force" Sasha and Jessie onto the only small love seat in Derek's room. Stiles is busy checking out the snacks (popcorn and Twizzlers) and doesn't pay attention to Derek's friends when enter the room. Derek's room is actually a the basement with an attached bathroom, and it's set up with a couch, a small love seat, a few bean bags surrounding a reasonable sized flat screen TV. There's also a refrigerator and sink in one corner and Derek's bed shelves and dresser are situated in the other corner. Stiles is totally jealous of cousin Derek's room set up.

Derek's friends spread out in the room and start attacking the snacks and Stiles is busy fighting for his fair share so he doesn't notice the tall dark and handsome shadow watching his every move. After Stiles gets his sugar and salt fix he settles in his bean bag and prepares to get his Xbox on. The shadow, almost transfixed on Stiles, makes his move and approaches the bean bag next to Stiles.

When Julian plops down in the bean bag next to Stiles, Stiles is first hit with an awesome clean cologne smell, he is then hit by the overwhelming hotness that is Julian. Stiles looks Julian up and down and decides that he really likes what he sees. Julian has long, strong looking legs, and thick messy black hair the perfect length for tugging and pulling. Stiles appreciates how Julian's T-shirt clings to his stomach and shoulders in a hard muscly way. Stiles drags his eyes up Julian's chest and finally meets Julian's eyes, who is smiling at Stiles friendly and curious. Julian's eyes are light brown with flecks of gold and green, he has a strong jaw and high carved cheek bones. Stiles is lost in Julian's eyes for a few seconds and spends the rest of the night trying not to think about licking Julian's smooth tanned unblemished skin or outlining his tattoos with his tongue.

Over the next few days Julian is always hanging out with Cousin Derek. He spends the night crashing on Derek's couch, taking showers in Derek's bathroom, and grazing in the kitchen. Stiles' aunt and uncle tolerate Julian's near constant presence in their house with a fondness that suggests this is not a new behavior. Stiles wouldn't notice or care that Julian is constantly around except he is very distracting. Julian sleeps all spread out and pretty in only boxers on the couch, he's walking around the basement fresh from a shower in only a towel, and Julian is constantly wondering through the kitchen without a shirt on. Julian takes the time to pester Sasha who is aggravated by Julian in ways only little sisters can be aggravated. Julian also takes time smile at Stiles and watch Stiles when he thinks Stiles isn't looking. Stiles is constantly paranoid there is something on his face or his clothes are malfunctioning.

Stiles is frustrated. He harbored a crush on Derek for the whole two years that he knew him and thought he had his hormones under control. Being surrounded by hot beautiful people who are supernaturally enhanced had done wonders on his control. But until recently, he did not know he had a thing for tattoos or for piercings, which he finds out Julian has (holy hell, who pierces their nipples? Or their tongue?). Stiles noticed the tongue piercing the first time he met Julian and he was distracted but could work through it. The first time Julian walked through the living room to bug Sasha and say goodnight to Stiles before going to bed he was shirtless. Stiles thought his brain crashed and burned when he got a good look at the bars piercing Julian's nipples and it took a full five minutes of Sasha laughing at him to snap Stiles back to reality. Julian has runes and symbols tattooed on the back of his neck and running around his shoulders back and biceps. Stiles isn't exactly his normal awkward boy with a crush (it helps that he knows Julian is older, way out of his league, and that Stiles is only here for the summer) and actually has conversations with Julian, who is awesome, witty and totally into awesome movies and music.

Stiles quickly learns that on top of everything else Julian is a cuddle monster and constantly seeks physical contact with everyone. Julian ruffles Sasha's hair and constantly puts her in headlocks and laughs as she squawks and flails for freedom. He will walk around with his arm over who ever he's walking with and he likes to head butt Cousin Derek's back and shoulders. Julian's smile lights up when Stiles' aunt or uncle pat his shoulders, ruffle his hair, or kiss his cheek as his aunt sometimes does. Stiles has watched Julian carry and piggy-back little Annie where ever she wanted to go for a whole day when she wasn't feeling good. So he's not surprise, really, when finds out Julian likes to take naps with his head on Stiles' lap, or that he constantly hugs Stiles, or that he will full body tackle and pin Stiles to the couch whenever he gets chance. Stiles is just surprised how easy and natural it is to run his hands through Julian's hair in his lap, or laugh and hug Julian back, or trust that Julian will not hurt him when he gets pushed into the couch. Stiles is sick of Sasha's smug knowing looks though, and he's starting to notice that Cousin Derek seems to be watching him and Julian a lot more.

Cousin Derek is crazy protective of his little brothers (and little cousin) and sisters. He has made it clear that he will make them suffer if they ever do drugs or have underage sex. He lets some things go though, as long as they are supervised. Stiles and Sasha can have some alcohol (they can get tipsy never blacked out drunk) as long as they are supervised by Cousin Derek, Julian, or his friend Becka (who's taken a summer abroad class so Stiles has only ever heard stories of her) and they have a designated driver/walker who makes sure they get home and to bed safe and unmolested. Stiles feels bad that his aunt and uncle are so trusting of them if they are out with Cousin Derek but also things it's awesome he's going to some collage parties!

They are hanging out at Cousin Derek's friend's house drinking and playing video games (Cousin Derek, Sofia, Julian, Jessie, four random friends, and Stiles) when they end up deciding 1 a.m., drunken, moonlit (the moon is for days from full, Stiles checked) hide-and-seek would be an awesome idea. The group picks Sasha to seek and the group breaks up to hide in the woods behind the house. No one is in anything more than t-shirts and shorts and half the people are wearing flip flops. It's a bad idea. Stiles grabs Julian by the arm and they tear out into the woods and up a hill. Julian and stiles laugh as they hear the laughs and cries form the rest of the people playing the game and end up huddled together between two trees. Julian is keeping Stiles steady and standing while waiting for people to either find them or enough time has passed before they can go back victorious. Stiles is enjoying the heat radiating from Julian when he hears it; a weird shuffling sound from further up the hill. It sounds like someone dragging a giant trash bag through thick underbrush and Stiles feels Julian go tense beside him. Stiles is about to say something when they hear the thing crash and a terrified scream sounds form just feet up the hill.

"Stay here!" and Julian bounds up the hill.

"Shit" Stiles is suddenly fairly sober and thinking heard about what could be up there when he feels hot air along the right side of his face and smells a dead decaying smell that has him gagging for breath. The hot air puffs a few more times on his face and he hears a whimper. Before he can look he hears his name echoing from his left.

"Stiles! Stiles! Help me!" It sounds like his mom.

Scott's voice joins his mothers and Stiles starts to shake.

"Stiles, Help us! Stiles don't leave us! Stiles come here!" their voices sound panicked but he can still feel something on his right. He doesn't know how long he stands there listening to the voices and trying not to go running off to join them. Julian is out there though and Stiles wants to wait for him to get back just in case he needs help. Stiles is terrified of the thing standing next to him but slowly forgets it's even there. Stiles is forgetting why he needs to stay here and wants nothing more than to run off and help his mom and Scott. He starts to turn for the voices.

"Stiles!" there's another crash and a roar and Stiles eyes snap to the werewolf inches in front of him. Stiles spends a second looking at the face of the snarling wolf and notes the electric blue eyes and black hair covering the wolf's face. He remembers the whimper and looks to his left to see the wolf's claws embedded in the tree next to his right ear. There's more crashing from his right as something runs away through the forest, the wolf snarls but doesn't move. Stiles looks down at the girl passed out on the ground next to them and vaguely remembers her from the party. She looks okay if a little knocked out.

"So, wolf. I'm hopping you're a good wolf and not some crazed, blood thirsty, rogue Omega, Oh man, my luck. You're probably the only wolf for miles and no one will hear my screams… manly yells as you rip me to shreds. And anyone who was here who ran up the hill should really run away now! And get help!" Stiles hopes the wolf somehow missed Julian's crashing through the woods but when he looks back at the wolf he finds Julian leaning into Stiles' personal space.

"Oh, man. Of course you're a wolf. That would be my life." Stiles stares dejectedly at Julian.

"Wow, way to make a weredude feel special. You're not even surprised? No, werewolf freak outs?" Julian sounds slightly apprehensive and a little teasing but Peter sounded teasing half the time too, and look what kind of guy he is!

"I've been around; Met a few werewolves; Fought a few creatures. I'm going to go on a limb here and assume you're not going to kill me. Right? Sasha and Cousin Derek would be upset, I think. And my dad and aunt! My dad's a sheriff but I totally think he'd go all avenger, vigilante if anything happened to me, so you should totally not kill me. Or hurt me. Or you know, turn me. Oh, man Cousin Derek isn't a wolf is he? I think I'd notice that. Why are you looking at me like that? And dude, what is it with wolves and personal space. I have a bubble! A bubble!" Stiles flails for a second but ends up slumping back in to the tree as Julian lets out a relieved and almost giddy laugh.

"You have a nice laugh. And eyes, and oh man I was doing so well. Then, bam! Awkward flail Stiles makes an appear-"

Julian swoops in for a kiss and Stiles is lost. He feels Julian's hands move to his hips and firmly push him back into the tree and Stile's hands slide up a toned muscled back and slip into Messy black hair. Julian sighs when Stiles tugs his hair and Stiles lets out a whimper when Julian crowds up to Stiles crushing him into the tree. Julian's tongue piercing is worthy of the last two weeks of obsession and Stiles can't stop teasing it with his tongue, or gently sucking at it, and Julian actually growls at him when he gently tugs at it with his teeth. Stiles is careful to keep his hands running through dark hair, he knows that if his hands touch those horribly inviting nipple piercings he'll be lost. He's already feeling excited just from when he feels the outline of them on his chest. Separated by shirts they are still awesome.

Stiles' head falls back willingly when Julian lifts his hand to his face, holding his check and tilting his head back. Stiles is about to whine at the loss of lips when metal and tongue take a long slow track from his collar bone to just behind his ear.

"oh man, oh fuck, oh man, Please! Julian!" Stiles' voice is barely above a whisper and sounds wrecked and weak to his own ears. He clutches at Julian's shoulder blades and whimpers when Julian's other hand slips under his shirt and slid up his back spreading hot heat shooting through Stiles' stomach.

"Shit!" Stiles feels his toes curl in his shoes and knows he wouldn't be able to stand if Julian wasn't pushing him against the tree as Julian hums into his throat and finally bites a bruise into his shoulder.

Stiles is panting as he starts to rut against Julian and accidentally lets a breathy moan slip through his lips when he feels Julian's hardness pushing back.

"yeah" Julian is back kissing Stiles while holding his head in his hands, and crushing him against the tree. Stiles couldn't move if he wanted to and he is absolutely not ready to start thinking about how hard that turns him on. Stiles hands slide down Julian's back and start making their way under his arms towards his chest and those teasing metal bars-

"Found you!" Sasha whoops, and her camera phone lights up the area. Julian jerks back slightly, snapping towards the intruder but doesn't let go of Stiles. Stiles is going to kill Sasha for this! She will rue the day!

"Nice one Stiles!" Sasha giggles and turns for the house. "Derek's going to kill you Julian! You know Stiles is our precious little bro now!" she calls back running down the hill.

"um" Stiles hesitates but likes that Julian is crowding right back up into his space.

"She's going straight to Derek now. We got maybe five minutes before I have an angry older brother ready to defend your virtue, you scared little confused child virg-" Stiles is the one kissing words away this time. Julian sounded breathless and his words were joking and gentle but stiles really didn't want to waste time by talking now.

"Really Julian, I have to chaperone not only Jessie but you too now? Release my kid cousin" Cousin Derek's voice breaks through the clearing and Julian's head drops to Stiles' shoulder in exasperation and resignation. "I swear to god, Julian. Step away. We have to have a chat about things now. Stiles, I'll see you at the house."

"What, no! Cousin Derek! No, that wasn't even five minutes since Sasha ran off!" Stiles is whining but he doesn't even care.

"Stiles. House now" Derek's voice isn't angry but it isn't teasing and it's very strong and firm.

Julian steps away from Stiles and puts his hands up in the universal 'I surrender' pose. Stiles stays where he is for a moment but Derek won't budge on this, Stiles knows how protective Derek is of his family. Stiles admits defeat and trudges down back to the house. He hesitates by the girl but Julian says he and Derek will bring her back after they talk.

Stiles lets himself look back only once. Julian is watching him with a friendly smile while Cousin Derek crosses his arms and glares at Julian. Stiles feels a smile spread over his face and starts watching where he's going when he almost trips on a root.

This is the best summer ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Fast and Far

Chapter 2

Stiles and Sasha return to the house and are escorted home by Jessie. He helps them climb down into Derek's room and they giggly sneak into their rooms. Stiles is in he's bed in the room he was given for the summer (his moody cousin was volunteered to share a room with his 10 year old brother for the summer and maybe that's why he is so moody, huh) by 2 am. Stiles couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night even with Sasha's constant snarky remarks and immature singing. He is kind of sick of the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song whisper sung by Sasha even if it still makes him giggle, and he's man enough to admit he giggles when drunk. He sleeps better than he has in months back in Beacon Hills.

Stiles dreams used to be filed with worry, scales, and sharp teeth. He doesn't remember specifics from his dreams but they never let him wake restful. Tonight, Stiles sleeps with peace.

He dreams he's on a kayak at sunset following another kayak to an island in the middle of a lake. Stiles is following a woman with long flowing reddish brown hair and Stiles is completely trusting that she will lead them safely back to their camp. He follows her with complete faith and loyalty. Stiles feels himself smile into the gentle breeze and he closes his eyes as he coasts to let the rest of the group catch up. Ignoring the laughing voices to his left he looks to his right and see's Julian paddling the kayak next to him. Julian notices his look and smiles at Stiles with open affection that sends shivers down his back and longing into his heart. Cousin Derek is paddling harder, catching up and pulling slightly ahead of Julian. Sasha and Jessie have fallen a little behind Stiles' Kayak and Stiles laughs when Jessie almost tips over trying to peck Sasha on the check, she's laughing open and free. The water is smooth and the sunset reflects from the water's surface giving the kayakers the illusion of floating. The memory of the sound of water slushing along the Kayak as he paddles toward the island will stay with Stiles and bring a gentle smile to his face for many years.

When Stiles wakes he's not too hung over, but he feels exhausted to his bones and his eyes feel heavy and thick, as if he can't quite focus on what he wants to look at. He remembers the night before and his dream and smiles into his pillow. He is happy to spend the rest of the day right where he is. He's not sure what time it is but he knows it's early in the morning. The summer sun is barely breaking through the blinds.

"OMG! Girl! Tell me all of what, or who haha, went down last night!? What happened!? I want all the details! Give me the 911!" Sasha says with her imitation southern twang while crashing onto the side of Stiles' bed. 911 is code for info Cousin Derek never needs to know, even under torture, and usual means Stiles is going to learn something about girls and/or his cousin that he never wanted to know, ever. 911 is usually pretty traumatizing for Stiles, especially this early in the morning.

"Heeeeyyy! Tell me!" Sasha has become too impatient to be cute and has resorted to bashing Stiles in the head with a stuffed Hawkeye plushy. Sasha has the annoying ability to not only completely shack off a hang-over but she also can impersonate a morning person when she wants to. Stiles usually finds it amusing to watch Sasha terrorize her victims but right now he is regretting leaving the door unlocked last night. Not that a lock would stop Sasha or that he had a door that locked. Stiles' good feelings are starting to slip away.

"I will give the picture I took to Derek! I swear to god! His hand is up our shirt! You looked debauched! Debouched, I never say that! Tell me!" Sasha is flailing and Sasha is now trying to suffocate Stiles with her Hawkeye plushy.

"Oh my god! How old are you!" Stiles says while rolling his weight at Sasha trying to push her off the bed.

"Ha, Ha, Cute! I'm two months older than you, baby Cat!"

"Baby cat?"

"Baby cat!"

"Ugh! I don't know! Julian! We were hiding, and then I don't know. We were making out?"

"Boooo! No baby cat! You babble constantly! Why are you quiet now? Those were not details! I want details!"

"You suck!" Stiles covers his head with a comforter and burrows into Sasha's side.

"Julian's hair is soft, and his lips are weirdly soft. He's really warm….. He's really strong." Stiles' voice is muffled from under the comforter and Sasha is completely still and silent.

"He has really good taste in music and I think he's really brave for getting all those tattoos. I feel happy and safe when he's around and I love his laugh. God, his eyes are beautiful, and what the hell would he want with me?" Stiles trails off dejectedly.

The room is silent and Stiles is suddenly sad and worried that the thing with Julian was just a onetime thing or that, dear good, maybe it was a joke. Sasha gets off the bed and flops down over Stiles so their sides are touching through the layer of blankets. Sasha usually makes fun of Stiles for using so many blankets in the summer but now it just makes the bed supper comfortable.

"You really like him" there's no teasing in Sasha's voice and she sounds thoughtful through the blanket. Stiles doesn't answer, shifting his weight to be more along her side.

"I think he really likes you too. He hasn't ever had a girl or boyfriend, and he always seemed like kind of a loner. He has an uncle he is supposed to live with but he spends most of his time with us, sometimes at Jessie's, or at Becka's but mostly with us." Sasha trails off and Stiles uncovers his head to stare at the ceiling.

"He's my big brother even if not by birth, and that makes it totally weird that you're dating him, but I think you guys will be good for each other." Sasha and Stiles stare at the ceiling in silence.

"Tell me about him?" Sasha smiles at the request but doesn't tease.

"He is originally from Portland. His mom and dad died so his sister moved them up here. She went off to school, I think near you actually. His uncle is… Julian's uncle's wife and son were killed in a car accident and then Julian's mom and little sister were killed in a car accident. Julian and his older sister came to live with their uncle but their uncle wasn't the most approachable person in the world before the car accident… and after his family died I think he just shut down. Julian's sister, her name's Andrew, and Julian tried living with him but I don't know, mom just kind of adopted Julian after he came over one weekend. I think Julian's uncle pays us for room and board but mom and dad just put all the money into Julian's college fund."

"Auntie and Uncle are pretty awesome." Stile says quietly, wondering why he never got to know them before this summer.

"…. Yeah" Sasha goes tense beside Stiles and looks uneasy.

"Did you know Mom tried to take custody of you? After your mom…" Sasha trails off and Stiles can feel the guilt radiating from Sasha in waves.

Stiles remembers the dark days after his mom dies but the anxiety and complete bone chilling sadness isn't as strong as it usually is.

"Dad, he wasn't…. Dad wasn't in a good place after mom died." Stiles finally gets out.

He remembers the funeral and the family constantly in and out of his house, cooking meals, checking up on him, getting his dad out of bed, pretty much keeping the duo alive and functioning. After the funeral, his family had lives to get back to. He and his dad didn't. His dad was still on personal leave for months after her death and all he did was sleep and drink. Stiles got good at hiding bottles and cleaning up vomit. He spent lots of time at Scott's house. He probably would have moved into Scott's house if Scott's dad wasn't such an abusive ass hole. Scott's dad kicked Stiles out of the house because he 'wouldn't tolerate free loading bums anymore!' Stiles heard Melisa yelling and Scotts angry screams all the way down the block. He walked home by himself as far as he could go.

Deputy Kent finds Stiles walking slow and steady toward his home at one in the morning. Deputy Kent is part of the K-9 unite, his family raises working dogs and trains police dogs that are used all over the country. Phil and his wife used to babysit Stiles for mom and dad's date nights. Stiles can't help but cry when he sees the sadness and pity in the deputy's eyes before he's crushed in a familiar bear hug. Stiles spends three months with Deputy Kent's family (in protective custody nobody says out loud) going to school and playing with puppies until his dad meet's all his court appointed requirements (therapy, consistent work schedule, AA, Anger management, etc). The court goes easy on his dad given his service record and his family circumstances. He gets full custody back with court appointed counseling sessions that eventually are no longer required.

Stiles is happy to be back with his dad and he never blames his dad for his neglect (Stiles even hates to call it that in his head and never, ever, out loud) but he never forgets and neither does his dad.

Sasha squeezes herself between the wall and Stiles pillow. She carefully curls around his head and runs her hands over Stiles' slowly lengthening hair. Stiles doesn't know why, but he starts to cry. Stiles whispers about how many panic attacks he had when he was younger, how he had to hide them in the closet for hours because he thought he was the reason his mom died. How he had panic attacks in the kitchen because he thought the food he cooked for his dad made him sick and tired. How he was only calm in the puppy pen at the Kent's home and how he snuck into the pen so often Phil moved a bigger dog bed in so Stiles could fit in the puppy pile. Stiles whispers about how much he hates himself for making his dad worry and how much he hates disappointing his dad. Stiles can't stop himself from talking about how much it sucks knowing he isn't as important to his friends as his friends are to him and how they are all leaving him alone, drifting too far away.

Stiles feels Sasha crying with him and for some reason, it makes it better. Stiles feels his tears stop and the he tries to wipe at his eyes but he realizes Julian's spooning him from the left and has his fingers laced through Stiles fingers. Cousin Derek is on his right with his hand over Stiles' heart. Sasha is still somehow squashed around their heads and her hands haven't stopped soothing. Jessie is sitting against the wall with his legs over all the boys' legs.

Stiles briefly smiles at them all and sees his aunt sitting at the desk and his uncle sitting with his back against the door guarding the teens in the bed. Stiles feels safe and loved and falls asleep again content.

He wakes up a few hours later with a headache, cuddling Hawkeye, feeling groggy and cried out.

"So, uh, that was not how I thought that conversation would go. Sorry to, um, emotions ambush you there" Sasha says spinning in the desk chair and looking awkward.

She shifts guilty again.

"I really only wanted to embarrass you about Julian, and maybe I don't know, congratulate you for scoring such a hottie?" Sasha says with a guilty smile aimed at Stiles.

"hmmm, no chick flick moments?" Stiles says, with only a slightly hoarse voice. He shifts himself up and gathers his clothes for a shower.

"Yeah, We good?" Sasha says with a more pronounced smile.

"Best Bros" Stiles says with easy acceptance and an open smile.

The cousins share a smile and a bro-fist as Stiles walks by.

Stiles isn't embarrassed about what happened earlier but he feels pretty good now. Like a bandage was just ripped off and how he sees the cut wasn't that bad (it missed the bone and blood vessels at least) and the scar won't be too pronounced. He'll never forget the pain and he most likely isn't out of the teenage angst years but he doesn't feel like he's going to fall of a cliff or slip into deep water anytime soon.

Overall, he's feeling pretty good.

"Get a shower, eat some breakfast and meet me down stairs. We need to talk baby cousin" Derek says walking down the hall.

"shit" Stiles thinks he should've known it was too early in the day to be feeling good about life.


End file.
